Pip Pirrup
Phillip P. "Pip" Pirrup, Jr. 'was a ''South Park character; an often mistreated, awkward British exchange student, who was heavily based on the protagonist with the same name from the Charles Dickens novel "Great Expectations", as well as Dickens himself. Pip was best friends with Shane Marks and Token Black. He was a major character in early seasons, but ultimately in 201, he was crushed to death by Mecha-Streisand while trying to convince her to leave South Park alone. Appearance Pip wears an old-fashioned, brown gatsby cap (nowadays known as a 'newsboy' cap), a brown bow-tie, an old-fashioned red smoking jacket, a white shirt and blue and violet trousers. He has blond hair. His head is shaped subtly differently from the other children in that his jaw section is more angular than the other children's, and his body is slightly smaller. However, he is occasionally seen with a more "normal" appearence. After his titular episode, Pip was cleaned up slightly, with a fringe of hair sticking out under his cap on the top left. Personality He is generally portrayed as a cheerful, laid-back character, who may be constantly knocked down, but always got right back up again. The only time he ever seemed to act against this description is in the episode "Conjoined Fetus Lady". In the episode, the main characters continually called him "French", despite the fact that he hated French people (A stereotypical British trait). Whenever they insulted him in this way, he would pick up the dodge ball and throw it at whoever was saying it, at times with inhuman strength and precision (including taking out an entire steroid-juiced Chinese dodgeball team with a single throw). He would usually apologize a moment later and revert to his old self. He was not generally foul-mouthed, but he had uttered a few swear words in two episodes, Worst of all, "Pip", in which he used the word "bitch" and also briefly in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" - both times saying "arse". He also is seen singing "Uncle Fucka" in the film with his classmates. Pip was very friendly with the other students at South Park Elementary, but they did not return the favor. In the first three seasons, the main boys were forever taunting him, saying nasty things about him and performing horrible activities with him - in "Hooked on Monkey Phonics" Stan makes him request that they hit him, claiming he won't, only to do so anyway, per example: In the episode, "Damien", he briefly befriended Damien, though this friendship also seemed to be one-sided ('''Pip: Hello, my name is Phillip, but everyone calls me Pip, because they hate me. Damien: Then I will call you Pip. Pip: Righto.). This became even more apparent when, at Cartman's birthday party, Damien and Pip crashed at the party, and Damien then set Pip on fire so that he would gain popularity amongst the other kids. Pip never hung out with Damien again after that. (Given, Damien wasn't featured as a speaking character in an episode since then.) In the episode "Pip", a spoof of the novel: "Great Expectations", Pip befriended a boy named "Pocket" (a character based on Herbert Pocket, from the original novel) who later died of Hepatitis B. He also had a romance with Estella Havisham (another character reference), though this relationship was also one-sided until the end of the episode. Pip may have been friends with Butters and Dougie, as they were seen playing together (and getting along very well) in the episode "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub." He can also be seen talking to Timmy, Jimmy and Kevin Stoley in South Park is Gay!. Category:Characters Category:5th Grader Category:Deceased